User blog:Denis517/Denis's Fanfic
Narration By Ron Perlman: War. War never changes. In the mind of every animal exists the need to survive and to desire. When the two interfered in the minds of man, their creation war, always followed. In the year 2077, man enflicted this truth upon itself in a way only it could, with excess, ruthlessness and anger. Man, after generations of living symbiotically with the Earth, ended up killing it when it could no longer support its unreasonable needs. This act of self mutilation was not enough for man to kill itself. Against the radioactive fires of history's temper man had survived, whether by sheer will, by preparation, or by simple chance. Those that survived learned a harsh lesson that only they could understand. War. War never changes. You are a man with two children. You have years of experience in the army of the New California Republic. You used to be a ranger, the best of the best, and master of everything. You have a group of your friends along with two children, you were all NCR soldiers, but news about two nukes being deployed in both ncr and legion territory have made your group decide to stay where you are. You have the whole group looking at you for what to do. You have two choices, destroy and take whatever you want, or be the force that bring peace to the ancient land known as Texas. Here is your choice, make it wisely... Opening scene: I looked at the kids, then at the rest of the group and said "Well, it would be easier to form a band of raiders, but we've always been the good guys." A guy named Bick scoffed and said "Yeah, we were real good, taking what we wanted, killing innocents, and all for our country. Being raiders will be no different than working for the California Republic." I looked at the kids, they weren't innocent anymore, since they've been with us, the two had seen what trying to do good got you; nothing. I thought for a while and said "We need to think of the kids, they're ten years old. I think we should let them pick." Tutorial The older kid, Damian looked puzzled, as if nobody had ever asked his opinion on something important. Damian has always been a different sort of person, he has been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome when we took him to an auto-doc to get his wounds sterilized. He does serve the squad pretty well though; His obsession with tearing things apart then putting them back together makes him good at repairing things. He also is one of the only children that isn't frightened when he sees blood, which immediately made our medic teach him how to fix people up. As for weapons, Damian loves seeing energy beams; damn kid loves science, so he's been a big fan of energy weapons. I remember the day we had to kill a bunch of hopped up fiends that were taking stuff from a gun runners caravan. The second I said, "okay, take what you want." Damian immediately ran over to a laser pistol and put on every mod they had for the thing, and stuffed with two small boxes of energy cells in his coat. When I saw that I told him "You know that a plasma pistol is more powerful right?" To which he instantly told me "You know a plasma pistol couldn't hit a charging mole rat right?" That day, I started taking Damian more seriously. Damian has been a really exploring himself with that pistol though; Whenever he sees a boatfly, molerat, or anything of the sort he'll just crouch and shoot it. One time he even shot a fucking deathclaw''in the distance. That little move got everyone wide awake, soon as he said "DEATHCLAW!" everybody got up and started spraying the damn thing down. The other kid Alex, was a really quiet child. He seemed to never have much of a personality unless he was shooting at something. When we killed the fiends that day, he got an assault carbine and just like Damian, modded it with everything he could. The interests Alex has are kind of worrying. He loves guns, explosives, and lockpicking. He just seems to loves to break and destroy things. Anyway, Damian looked at me and said "I've seen our group do nothing but suffer, but when we took the gunrunners' weapons, we were happy. Fuck being good, it get's you nothing." I cringed when I heard him cuss, but I said "Okay, it's decided. Men, arm up, we're raiders now." Six years later, we were one of the best mercenary groups there are. The compound we started out with has finally blossomed into a small city. My old comrades and I all have wives, the kids have girlfriends, and we couldn't have a better life if we tried. We were making a hit on a guy named James who has killed 10 lawbringers, 33 ncr soldiers, and a couple legionaries. It seems that James always had a way out, which people suspected meant he had contacts in every faction. When we found out about him we went after him as soon as we got the chance; That bastard has killed over a thousand people. Rumor has it he was one of the old legions centurions, but that was impossible; those savages wiped themselves out when their pathetic leaders were killed by a courier, some companion of his, and a pet of some sort. They were dumb enough to try to use that man; he ended up ''nuking both NCR and legion. Soon after the grunts started fighting for dominance. During the struggle, raiders reappeared, crime became a reality again, and most of the "citizens" were clueless on how to stop them. The legion had such a harsh law and order, there were hardly any problems bigger than gecko that migrated from the Mojave. I'm rambling aren't I?" Alright, we eventually found out where James was hidden; A small military base surrounded by mercs calling themselves "Talon Company". Those heartless murderers had no morals, no mercy, or rules; I have no idea how they're still even allowed to exist. When we started staking out the place, it seemed as the only thing that could give us an edge was to mortar and snipe the bastards from afar, and have the close quarters boys flank them; even then it would be risky. Finally we found the crack in the hull we were looking for. It seemed the guards at 10 pm were always a little drowsy, or drinking. I told Damian and Alex, they said they wanted to be mid-range fighters; when I asked them why they didn't want to be close quarters, they laughed and said they didn't have time to die. We decided to make the whole thing a night operation. At around midnight we had two squads with mortars and one squad of snipers flank around the back. Sometime a little after the ungodly hour people always complain about, we had our small team ready to storm the base. Staff sergeant Gunny was supervising the mortar squads going to the back of the base, along with two squads of snipers. Gunny is a ghoul that fought in Anchorage Alaska, back before the bomb fell. He has official U.S marine training, whatever that means. He's a good guy and trains and fights with us. He has a knack for teaching the newbies who come to us thinking they can kill anything just because they have our armor and weapons. He might be a ghoul, but he is liked by everyone at the compound. Damian and Alex grew up to be a team nobody could bear to break. They seem to have the best performance when working together, so nobody said anything. The duo were both leading a squad together, even though I was worried about the fact that this was their first real war. I was leading a squad of my own storming the front of the base, and I couldn't think of a better position for myself. After a lot of sneaking to our positions, I gave the order to start the battle. The second I said "everyone ready? GO!" Everything went to shit. The mortars opened up two holes in weak points of the wall, then we all turned off our stealthboys. Then we released our cazadores on the base, and stormed it. Most of the talons were focusing on the cazadores, obviously never having to fight something that wasn't a problem in these parts. I swear, big mountain comes up with the best shit. Our boys were killing the talons easily enough, until their boys in power armor came; which has become a more common site since big mountain got the gun runners making and selling them. That's when the mortars became an obvious threat. They were hitting the armored troops like they were glowing bright red with a big target hanging over their heads! Damian and Alex were doing what they were supposed to; Advancing fast into the base while killing anyone that got in their way. Everything was going as smoothly until the damn talons released their hounds. Bastards somehow bought (or stole) some cyberdogs from big mountain. The damn dogs started ripping our cazadores apart, and when they were gone started ganging up on my boys. My minigun could only do so much to these dogs, so I decided to order my men to back up a little. By the time the talons had it figured out, the boys' squad was already deep inside the base, and then I told gunny to make his squad cover our back as we went in as well. The base was exactly what I expected; a cold and heartlessly empty place, made for getting in and out without anything bothering anyone. The bodies didn't start piling up until thirty steps in. They seemed to all go down angry, as if infuriated by the fact that anyone had the gall to kill them. They all were clutching their weapons, not going down until they were brought down by bullets completely. When we finally caught up with the boys, I was terrified by what I saw. The talons were almost swarming the place, ignoring us because they were so heavily focused on the boys' squad. I got my men to take out their explosives and throw and shoot them at the talons. I swear, when they started going off, it looked like a festival of explosions. Body parts were flying everywhere; some hitting you in the face, but it was never enough to stop you from protecting your friends. The smell of blood was so thick in the air you could practically cut it with a knife. Blood was spewing from most angles you could see, sometimes hitting your eyes. It happened so much it felt intentional, as if it was a last chance of revenge these heartless bastards had at us. I couldn't tell you how many I killed that day if you were slowly stabbing my stomach demanding me to tell you; It just all was a blur of adrenaline and instincts that we were forced to learn. After most of the gunfire stopped, I started getting my mind back together again. he talons all had a look on their face that was a cross between despair, fierce anger, acknowledgement of death, and denial about the latter. It's an expression I've seen on people who know they can't back out of the fight, even though it will get them killed. They needed a resolution, and if it was death so be it. After all the slaughter, I threw up. I had never seen such an ending of war. Bodies were stacked up, to act like sandbags. Body parts were lying all over the floor. Blood was drenching the floor, dripping from the ceiling. The stench of piss and shit unintentionally expelled fro the bodies of the men stacked up was half of the smell in the room; The other was the heavy iron smell of blood and fear. The air was barely breathable, mostly because of the fire and explosions that went off depleting the room of oxygen. None of the talons were left alive, while our men were 80% dead. Damian seemed to be as appalled by it as I was, while Alex didn't look the least bit fazed by this. The three of us trudged through the bodies and shit and god knows what else, looking for James. The middle aged bastard was in the last room, 44 magnum in hand. The thing that hit me like a slap to the face was, James was the guy who ordered the hit, on himself The second he saw Damian he shot, and I ended up jumping in front of him, shooting his arm, and taking the bullet in the chest. Then James fled while Damian and Alex caught me. Unfortunately the bastard knew how to hand load ammo, because that bullet of his got me right in the gut. The second I felt something I blacked out. When I woke up I had the cold realization that I wasn't going to live to see tomorrow. I saw Damian ad Alex crying in front of me, holding me while we were being taken back to the compound. To my surprise I wasn't angry; I felt like I had things to do, so I did the first thing I could do. I started talking to Damian and Alex. "Hey guys, looks like I'm not going to make it." "Don't say that Morgan, we'll get there and have a beer laughing about this like always." Said Damian, tears streaming down his face. "You think we have enough time Damian? Face it, me and our company is over. We lost way too many during the fight to keep going. I should have seen this coming. Anyway, don't say anything I need to tell both of you something. I lived a good life in your guys' eyes, but don't make the mistakes I made. The years before our company wore down on me like a deathclaw fighting a thousand and one radroaches. Doing something because it's for your country, and because it is easier than being nice are two different things. Do things to help people guys; You two need to get your shit, and head to a settlement. One that would need your help, because you two are good with weapons and can help people when they need it. What I did was unforgivable, your minds were tainted with what you saw. You guys didn't know what it meant to help someone. Anyway, I can feel myself feeling like I'm in a dream; I don't have any time anymore. I wish you two the best, remember what I said, but don't follow it because I said so. Do what makes you guys happy, because if you do then the world will remember you as a duo nobody could break. Goodbye." Then I had the weirdest feeling anyone can have; My heart was beating so weirdly, it felt like it was dancing left and right. After a moment or two that lasted centuries, I faded into the void I knew awaited me, and died. Game start It seems like it's been over five lifetimes ago since Morgan died. I took his advice and went to a small community; I opened a gun repair shop there. It's basically the place where you go to get ammo and repair the weapons you want to keep from whatever you killed to get it, and sell the ones you don't want. Alex has seemed to have used his talents to help the tow out. He is good at construction, while I am the one most people go to bring back small and medium robots back to life. I was even able to bring back three protectrons, mostly because they were mostly intact though. The town relies on Alex and I to make any raiders run back with their tails between their legs. I have my modded AER14 laser rifle at my back, while Alex has an assault carbine with armor piercing ammo; Most tend to run as soon as they see us. The town has also been raising green gecko to protect the town. (WIP) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts